1. The Technical Field
The present invention relates to gaseous fuel-fired burners such as may be used for gas-fired appliances, for example residential gas-fired water heaters.
2. The Prior Art
Safety issues are important considerations in the design, manufacture and operation of gaseous fuel-fired burners, such as are found in gas-fired appliances. This is especially true for appliances operated in a residential environment. Such appliances include residential gas-fired water heaters, gas-fired clothes dryers, furnaces, etc.
One such safety issue involves the potential danger which arises when such burners become exposed to flammable vapors in the ambient atmosphere external to the appliance. Such flammable vapors can cause uncontrolled propagation of flames and/or possible explosions.
An object of the invention is to be able to provide a burner for a gas-fired appliance, capable of detecting and responding to the presence of undesired flammable vapors in the vicinity of the burner. The goal would be to turn down and/or completely shut off of the burner, to prevent undesired propagation of flame and/or explosion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flammable vapor sensing burner which has a high degree of sensitivity so that even very low concentrations of flammable vapor can be detected and responded to.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a burner having a simplified construction with attendant low cost, long life expectancy and enhanced durability of construction and reliability of operation.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification (including claims) and drawings.